A joint orthosis can be used to support and stabilize a human joint, especially a torn anterior cruciate ligament in a knee joint. The joint orthosis can be used for limiting movement of the torn anterior cruciate ligament in extension and flexion directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,496 discloses a joint orthosis which includes an upper member, a lower member operably connected to the upper member by one or more swivel axes at a joint mechanism, and a pad attached to the joint mechanism and positioned between the joint mechanism and a body part. In order to limit flexion of the knee joint, a stop insert may be inserted between two discs of the joint mechanism. On at least one side of the stop insert, a key element, in the form of an elevation, locks into a corresponding recess in the two discs to prevent the stop insert from falling out. The stop insert can be easily grabbed, and pulled out of the joint mechanism via a nub thereof, to adjust the flexion angle limits.
However, wear of the elevation of the stop insert over time might result in falling out of the stop insert from the joint mechanism.